Late Nights, Long Days
by Olalel
Summary: DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Harry Potter story, JK Rowling does.  Also, rated M for mature, take heed.   Hermione, Draco. Meeting in secrecy!
1. Chapter 1

"Miss Granger?"

Hermione woke with a start, her face flat on a cold wooden desk. The haze that had settled in her sleeping, hazel eyes began to fade away and her ears started to burn with embarrassment as she realized she had fallen asleep in Professor McGonogall's class, yet again. Opening her eyes as wide as she could in an attempt to wake herself up, she cleared her throat. "Y-yes professor?"

Shooting the bug-eyed tousled-haired brunette a disapproving look, McGonogall spoke with a severity that made many of the students in the room shudder.

"Please. Meet me after class."

Shifting awkwardly in her seat for the remainder of the lesson, Hermione waited in silence for the rest of the class to shuffle out the door when they were dismissed. All the while, thoughts were whizzing around her head like a flock of golden snitches.

_ She must be wondering why I've been falling asleep in her lessons._

As the last of her classmates filtered out of the room in a flourish of dark robes and sideways glances, Hermione took a deep breath to gain composure and nervously made her way to the front of the room where Professor McGonogall was eyeing her suspiciously from a large worn wooden desk.

"Miss Granger, please sit." Minerva summoned a rickety seat from the nearest desk with an '_accio chair'_.

"Of course."

Making a strong effort to avoid direct eye contact with her professor, Hermione slipped into the seat. She could feel the heat rising to her face and ears once again.

"As you probably know," she began with a stern tone, "This is the second time just this week that you've failed to stay awake through one of my lectures."

Hermione nodded silently, her gaze still averted.

"Miss Granger, look at me please."

"Sorry, professor." Still blushing like the dickens, Hermione raised her face to her professor. She wanted to look down again, to avoid the subject, but McGonogall's pupils were pinning her to the spot.

Her accusatory facial features softened a bit as she inquired, "You are one of my best students, Miss Granger. I cannot recall a single time you displayed behavior like this before now. It is completely out of the norm for you. Listen to me, and be honest with me here, please. Is there anything wrong? What has you so tired?"

Hermione quickly recalled the previous evening. She had to fight with all of her strength to conceal a smirk as she thought of what had been keeping her up all night. The forbidden kisses in the shadows of the corridors, the heat that radiated from his body as he pulled her closer, the shock upon first feeling the stiffness beneath his robes she had awoken...

Feeling a twitch somewhere deep inside her, Hermione was jolted back to her senses, her cheeks burning hotter now than ever before. She met McGonogall's eyes once again and mumbled, "Just a great deal of studying, Professor. It won't happen again."

Glancing out the window over McGonogall's shoulder, Hermione saw the sky beginning to fade from pale blue to a paler pink. She was running late, and he would be angry with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Gently latching the heavy, worn wooden door behind her with a thud, Hermione left McGonogall's classroom in a mad dash. The last bits of their conversation had left her mind in a very sordid place, and she could feel a familiar tingling in her core. She sprinted as quickly as she could through the darkening corridors, robe billowing behind her, and a large stack of books in her arms threatening to throw her off balance.

_I can't be late, I can't be late._

As quickly as she possibly could, Hermione ascended the crooked stone steps to her sleeping quarters, tossed her stack of deadweight text books onto her mattress and began to shuffle around through her trunk of clothes. Still trying to catch her breath, she dug to the very bottom of the trunk where she kept her 'special occasions' brassiere. Buying scandalous lingerie she didn't think she'd ever _actually_ wear for anyone was really a guilty pleasure of hers. Feeling lace with her fingertips, she plucked out an embarrassingly-risque black push-up bra and bit her sore bottom lip in contemplation.

_If nothing else, it will just make my chest look nice through my blouse. Yes, that's it. That is all that is going to happen. I am certainly not _that_ type of girl._

After a swift glance about the room, she was certain that nobody else was within sight and began to undress. Removing her plain white cotton number almost ceremoniously, her mind began to race. _His warm hands on the small of her back. _Intrusive dirty thoughts like this were new to her, she forced them out of her mind as best she could. In the process of fastening the back of her lacy black pushup the chilly air of the dormitory made her nipples stand at attention. _The way he forced his hips upon hers that first night. _She was ready.

She was off again, sprinting down the steps this time. Hastily draping the Invisibility Cloak over her head, she gave her mouth a quick spritz of some mint spray she'd sneaked back to Hogwarts from her parents' home.

_Where will he bring me tonight?_ She wondered.

Harry had agreed to let her borrow the Invisibility Cloak a few weeks prior to do some late-night studying, but she hadn't 'found the time' to bring it back to him yet. Tiptoeing around the corner to their shadowy meeting place in the corridor between the library and some classrooms she'd never set foot in, she caught sight of him. She'd planned on sneaking up in an attempt to spook him, but as she came closer and saw him biting his bottom lip in what appeared to be arousal, she let out an involuntary whisper of a groan. A sick grin spread across his sickly narrow face.

"Granger?" Draco whispered, barely audible.

Looking behind her and catching sight of nothing but an empty corridor, she whisked off the Invisibility cloak and locked him in a stare.

"Malfoy."

His cold gray eyes sparked as they met hers, and they were both biting their lips out of frustration.

Hermione could feel such an intense raw heat radiating from her body she almost hoped he wouldn't notice. She had to keep her composure as a proper lady, but he made it _so hard _to do just that_. _Bracing himself with his hands on her shoulders, Draco leaned in half way for a kiss and licked his lips with the slickness of his tongue, his eyes closed in anticipation. Having been waiting for this all day, she was more than happy to partake. Taking a step closer, she pressed her body hard against his, pinning him up against the chilly stone wall and making warm wet contact.

Between exchanges of tongues and passionate bottom-lip nibbling from Draco, Hermione could hear her heart beating in her temples. She could feel her pulse right down to her fingers. Delighted with the sensation of closeness and arousal, she bore herself deeper into his frame.

Draco was fighting to keep his composure. Despite the fact that he came off to everyone around him as being very self-assured and confident, he knew that he was no match for the perfectionist that lay within Hermione. He was still astounded with the fact that he'd even managed to convince her to speak with him on friendly terms, never mind _this_.

"Uuhhnn..." Draco let out a deep groan as Hermione felt a warm stiffness rise to meet her pelvic region.

Stepping back almost on an impulse, Hermione stood embarrassed and wide-eyed in the middle of the candle-lit corridor. She'd been in this situation with him before. She'd felt Draco's hard arousal rise to meet her in the same situation just the night before, but for some reason, it was unsettling to her this time around.

"I-" Draco started to apologize, but he was far too confused and humiliated to find the words. "You.. I mean.." He looked at the floor, adjusting the waistband of his pants in an attempt to conceal his pulsing embarrassment.

"No," Hermione knew that she had turned beet-red, but hoped Draco couldn't see it in the lighting. "I'm sorry. I- I just wasn't expect-"

Draco's embarrassment turned quickly to a mixture of frustration and fury.

"I should have known," He growled.

Silence.

"I should have known last night was just a tease." He snarled in her face.

Hermione stared at him with a look of pain on her face.

"I'm sorry, Draco." She felt her defenses falling. _Keep composure, keep composure._

Even by the faltering candlelight he could tell that Hermione looked like she was about to burst into tears. The Slytherin in him wanted to be cruel, to kick her while she was down, but the real him just needed to comfort her.

It pained Draco to show compassion toward anyone, especially a Gryffindor. _Especially_ a mudblood. However, this was Hermione, the witch he'd had a strange inclination toward since their first year together at Hogwarts, so he softly sighed and looked up into her flickering hazel eyes.

"No," The words were so hard for him to force out of his twisted little mouth. "I'm sorry. We can-" He paused for a minute to fight of the Slytherin instincts rising from his guts, "We can take it as slow as you need."

Taking a wounded Hermione into his arms, he began to feel the familiar pressure building in his pelvis again. _Oh no, oh no.._. He wanted so badly to comfort her, but his manhood wanted so badly to plow into her that it was coming back for more at the mere sensation of her arms around his shoulders. In a panic, Draco stared wide-eyed at the wall across the corridor from them. Time stood still as he could feel himself start to harden again, Hermione's forgiving frame pushing right up against it. At the last split second, when he was sure she was going to feel what was happening, he strategically shoved Hermione out of the way and faked a magnificent sneeze. He was impressed by his sneeze-faking capabilities. And Hermione came over to hand him a handkerchief.

"Bless you," She smiled sweetly.

"Thanks," He smirked back at her and pretended to blow his nose, in the process shifting his robes to cover his -ahem- issue.

They settled back into their place along the wall and exchanged smiles, wrapping their arms around each others' waists and were finally settling back into a pleasant mood as a heavy door slammed shut in an uncomfortably proximal location.

Panic coursed through both of their bodies, and they separated swiftly by instinct.

"Go," Draco whispered, breathing heavily.

"Goodnight," Hermione stole a kiss. "Same place tomorrow?"

Taking an uncomfortable gulp, Draco nodded.

Hermione fumbled around in the near-dark trying to find the Invisibility Cloak on the ground. There were now footsteps traveling up the corridor at an uncomfortably quick rate, and she knew she had to flee the scene before she was spotted with Draco at such odd hours.

Abruptly, the footsteps halted and someone cleared their throat right behind her. The noise echoed up the corridor and right back into her ears, quickening her heartbeat. As Hermione slowly turned her head to see who had caught them, Draco pinned himself up against the wall looking terrified.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author's note:_**

**_ This is kind of a transitional chapter, not my best. More 'intimacy' will come later. As will the M rating._**

**_:) next chapter will be up soon!_**

_

* * *

_

_ Fuck._

Draco was being eyed up and down by a very irritated and very judgmental Snape. Hermione had finally gotten her grasps on the Invisibility Cloak, and was shooed away by the sulking dark figure.

"Malfoy," Snape spoke with a surprisingly monotonous voice, "To the Potions dungeon."

Still standing petrified and humiliated against the stone wall, Draco continued to stare at the wall ahead of him.

"NOW." Snape bellowed.

* * *

_What is going to happen to Draco?_

Hermione had just reached the top of the steps in the Gryffindor tower and was clamoring her way through the portrait hole into her dormitory room. Gently folding the Invisibilty Cloak, and trying to catch her breath, she placed it on top in her chest of clothing, closed it, and latched it.

_What if I got him into deep trouble with Snape? It's all my fault._

Despite the guilty thoughts that were buzzing around inside her head, her bed looked all too inviting, and she needed the sleep after the previous evening's events. Slipping off her heavy school shoes, Hermione plopped herself down on the edge of the mattress. She was humiliated.

Carefully, she removed her thick cotton stockings one by one, and placed them on top of her clothing chest. The cold air hitting her newly bare legs brought goosebumps and she rubbed them away briskly with her hands. She peeled off her gray woolen skirt, the white cotton panties that lay underneath, and unbuttoned her blouse with her delicate fingers. As she unfastened her racy black brasserie, she shook her head.

_What was I thinking?_

The idea of being intimate with Draco was very exciting to her, but when it came down to actually _doing_ the things that played out over and over again in her fantasies, she got too nervous and froze up. Sitting naked and alone on the edge of her bed, she thought back to the time she planned on having with Draco that evening, and what _actually_ happened. She thought of how horribly embarrassed he must have felt when she was taken aback by his arousal. She tried to imagine what Snape would be saying to Draco in his classroom. Snape made it very obvious that he didn't have any good feelings toward Hermione, and she wondered how he would judge Draco for being seen with her in such a seemingly-intimate situation. She couldn't handle feeling like she'd done something wrong, messed things up for Draco. Starting to cry, she hastily threw the cold cotton bed sheets over her trembling naked body and soon fell asleep in a drained, soggy heap.

* * *

"Now tell me again, Malfoy," Snape had anger in his eyes, but his face showed no trace of any emotion. "What were you and Miss Granger doing together in the corridor this evening?" He said her name with a hiss.

Draco kept his mouth shut and his face toward the ground.

"How could you disrespect your father, your family, our _purpose _like that?"

Raising his head wearily, Draco had anger in his eyes, but didn't dare speak his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Confidently making her way down a cold dark corridor, Hermione began to unbutton her blouse, letting it blow in the breeze she was creating by strutting faster and faster. She had no idea where she was going as she continued to bare her virginal skin to the damp stone walls. With a graceful kick to the side, she discarded her left shoe, then did the same with her right. Suddenly realizing where she was headed, Hermione hastily removed her skirt and threw it to the side of the hall and picked up her pace. Nearing the heavy-looking wooden door, and standing only in her thigh-high stockings and her unbuttoned blouse, she knocked three times.

As he pulled the door open from the inside, she could feel her insides tightening with anticipation. Draco stood in the small opening, heat pouring out from the room he was guarding, wearing his school robes and looking very put together.

"Well, come in Granger," he looked her up and down, a devious smirk slowly crossing his face.

As he creaked the door open wide enough to let her through, Hermione caught sight of the area Draco had set up for them. She'd never seen a dormitory room look so inviting, nevermind _Draco's_ dormitory room.

"Draco," she said breathlessly, taking in the floating candles and flowers Draco had charmed just to please her, "You've really- you've outdone yourself!"

With a sly shrug of his shoulders, Draco approached her from behind, wrapping his arms around her middle. The feel of his robe's long soft sleeves on her naked torso sent shivers up her spine and goosebumps to every square inch of her skin.

"Where'd the rest of your clothing go?" Draco looked both inquisitive and concerned.

Turning around in his arms, Hermione gently encased his face in her warm soft hands and whispered, "that doesn't matter," before locking into a wet passionate kiss with him.

Still embraced in the blazing kiss, Draco firmly placed his hands on Hermione's hips, admiring the thin lacy material of her panties with his fingers, and led her slowly to his bed. When she felt the edge of the smooth sheets on the backs of her thighs, she sat herself down, ready for whatever Draco was about to do.

"Please," Hermione was delirious with arousal, "Anything. Anything."

Forcefully shoving Hermione down on her back into the sea of satin green sheets, Draco removed his robe, then his shirt, and with his slick blonde hair hanging in front of his face, started his work on what remained of Hermione's clothing.

"There'll be no need for this, Granger," he spoke teasingly while removing her unbuttoned thin cotton blouse and throwing it behind him into the abyss of his room.

Splayed out on his bed in only her bra, panties and stockings, Hermione bit her lip, giving Draco a look like she wanted to devour him. She was so aroused she was nearly frozen to the spot.

Knowing what he was doing, Draco revealed a wicked grin, "Well, have at me!"

Hermione sprung at him with a ferocity she didn't know she had within her, ripping open the fly of his black trousers with no patience, and slipping them off to reveal his tight gray and silver striped boxer-briefs. When she saw the bulging mass that lay beneath the thin layer of cotton, she hesitated for a moment, her nerves returning to get the best of her.

"Oh come on," he noticed her hesitation. "You can't expect to show up here wearing barely anything at all and..."

Before he could finish his sentence, Hermione had grabbed him by the shoulders and swung him around with the full force of her body, slamming him down onto the bed. Taking a deep breath, she was ready to face what had been making her nervous for too long. She tried to slide his boxer-briefs down over his slip hipbones, but something was in the way of the elastic waistband. This was the moment. She tried to mentally prepare herself by thinking back to the images she'd seen while sneaking peeks at naughty books in the library, remembering the different shapes and sizes sketched out in charcoal or captured in photographs. With a gentle tug, his shorts were resting at his thighs, and she was face-to-face with his stiff pulsating cock.

Looking down the length of his body at the wide-eyed and open mouthed bushy-haired beauty reflecting the light of the candles he'd set up, Draco couldn't help but feel impressed with himself.

"You like?" he asked teasing her.

Silently, she bobbed her head up and down in agreement, noting that it was larger than most she had seen in her late night secret picture scavenging. She also noted the way it seemed to bob up and down ever so slightly every second or so, as though his heart were beating right through it. Her curiosity evaporated to pure lust as she grasped at it with a nervous sweaty palm. Sure enough, with her firm grasp around his swollen cock, she could feel the blood pulsating through it. She started to move her hand up and down the shaft, first slowly, checking the reaction on Draco's face.

Biting his bottom lip with delight, he urged her to continue.

It was almost embarrassing to Hermione how proud of herself and excited she was with this new experience, but the look Draco was giving her let her know she should keep going. Grasping him hard, but not-too-hard, she continued giving the friction up and down his shaft, getting faster and faster as he produced heavier and heavier breaths. She watched his rib cage expand and then contract with each breath, she watched the beads of perspiration start to form where his chest met in the middle, she watched the muscles in his legs tense up and then release. She had control.

"Come- on, th- that can't be fun for you," Draco was able to sputter out between moans.

"Hm?"

Draco sat up abruptly, his skin smelling faintly musky at this point. Slithering between Hermione's legs, which were apart as she was standing bent over the side of the bed, he began to peel off her skimpy lace black panties. Reaching down a hand to her quivering entrance, Hermione could feel on her fingers just how much Draco had aroused her. In a blur her panties were on the ground, and Draco was unfastening her bra for his first view of her breasts. As the black straps slipped down over her shoulders and it landed at her feet with a faint thud, her nipples quickly became stiff. Seemingly transfixed, Draco's eyes just about bugged out of his head as his face was within inches of her perky bosom. He let out an involuntary whimper.

Normally a pretty quiet person in similar situations, Hermione let out a long low moan as Draco's fingers brushed over her protruding nipples. Cupping the weight of her breasts in his hands, he massaged them gently, procuring more tantalizing moans from her soft swollen lips. Unaware of what to do with herself, Hermione once again lowered her hand to meet her other swollen lips and inserted a finger into the warm wet depths of her body, her thumb inadvertently rubbing against her clit and bringing another deep primal noise from her throat.

"No," Draco firmly grasped her by the wrist and removed her hand from what it was doing, "That," he licked the wetness from her fingers, "Is my job."

Making unbreakable eye contact with her, Draco gently grabbed her by the biceps and placed her on the edge of the bed once again, kneeling on the floor himself. With a wink, he pushed her legs apart, a hand on each of her knees, and slowly entered her virginal slit with his tongue. Hermione couldn't control herself, first moaning low and long, and as the tip of his tongue discovered her clit, high piercing screams. When she thought she couldn't handle it any longer, she tried to push his head away, but to no avail. Forcefully keeping at it, Draco brought her to climax, a feeling she was not familiar with. As the shudders subsided, she could feel goosebumps appearing on her skin once again, falling into a lull of incessant moans.

Hermione woke up to a shaft of light passing through the window in her dormitory and an uncomfortable wetness on her thighs. She was exhausted.

* * *

**Author's note:** This is where the M comes in ;)

This is all written from my own experience, and I may have gotten a little too excited writing this...

But I hope you enjoy~

Songs that got me inspired to write this chapter:

Andrew Bird- Why

Pixies- Cactus

PLEASE GIVE ME REVIEWS, I thrive on them :)

I want to know how I'm doing and what I can fix/where I can take this story.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco was frustrated by the whole situation.

_This has nothing to do with my father. This has nothing to do with any of the bullshit I've been dragged into by any of those dimwitted Death Eaters._

Sitting alone on the edge of the bed in his dormitory room, frustrated both sexually and otherwise, Draco crossed his arms and hastily kicked off his black leather oxfords.

_Snape doesn't matter._

In his uncomfortable and unintentional meeting with Snape the previous evening, he had been instructed to avoid communication with Hermione at all costs. Snape and Lucius (Draco's father) had an agreement that Snape would keep close tabs on Draco while he was away at Hogwarts, and they'd both agreed that it was advisable to stay away from any member of Harry Potter's 'posse'. Despite their wishes, Draco didn't think Hermione meant him any harm, and wished to continue meeting with her. He recalled their previous encounters fondly. Staring dazed out the window and across a frosty field, he began to replay their kiss from the night before in his head.

Before he was completely aware of his actions, Draco was standing at the foot of his bed, pants around his feet, gripping his cock with one hand, and grabbing the bedpost white-knuckled with the other. Unsure if it was due to frustration or his libido, Draco knew he had to come, and he was going to come hard. Letting his mind wander, his fist pumped away to dreamt-up images of Hermione on her knees for him, nervously taking him into her mouth for the first time. His muscles started to twitch as he envisioned forcefully positioning her on all fours and taking her from behind. Fast breathing and small grunts echoed off the walls of the small room as Draco saw himself thrusting harder and harder into the tight opening that belonged to a now-bound and gagged Hermione, he couldn't tell if she wanted it, but he knew he did, and that was all that mattered. Finally reaching his limit, Draco gave a few final pumps and covered his hands and his sheets with a warm wet stickiness that only reminded him more of his frustrations and desperation.

_Fuck._

_

* * *

_

**Author's note:**

This is a short chapter. Emphasis on the angst. I felt like it should be short and to the point because it's kind of frustrating that way. And poor ol' Draco's frustrated too.

Thank you all for subscribing to the alerts and for adding this as a favorite story of yours :)

And please keep the reviews coming!

Do you want more story line/more smut/more of any character? Let me know!


End file.
